


The Six Kings: A Fool's Peril: Prologue

by hardisb73



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardisb73/pseuds/hardisb73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an idea that I have been working on for the past year, and I am wanting to post the prologue just to see how people react to the idea. Any feedback is appreciated. I began working on this while Ray was still working. I had gotten so far into it that I couldn't find a place to insert Jeremey. I may try in the future to create a new character, but I'm not sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Madness. A silent but equally deadly force. It changes. It corrupts. Our story began out of a single idea. Two men, the Spartan and the Fool, had a dream to create their own world, a world of peace, out of a world of chaos and despair. Humanity was on the brink of extinction as the forces of darkness grew against them. Countless numbers of monsters, diseases, and animals prowled the wild, preying on the weak humans. Recently, the dead had begun to rise. Humans normally stayed in small groups, only venturing away from their “safe zones” to forge for food and supplies. But each trip saw just as many losses as gains. Out of this madness, the two met and each agreed something must be done. Each had lost things in this cruel, unforgiving life, and wanted to stop the suffering of their species. Together they began their new kingdom, starting with a lone city. Actually the first city. This city grew and acted as a refuge for these tired and weary souls who had lost so much. Realizing they alone could not maintain their new boundaries from the armies of darkness, the Spartan and the Fool grew their leadership ranks, each elected by the people. First was the Builder, followed by the Warrior, both found within the first months of colonizing the Red Forest. Upon expanding their walls over the Central Mountains and the ancient Altar, a fifth leader, the Achiever, was found in a ravine, leading a small village. Upon reaching the Southern Sea, the five found countless settlements destroyed and raided with no survivors, other than a single soul who was found in a cave not far from the killings. Stating that he had run from the mobs that had destroyed his comrades, the five brought him back to the city where he quickly developed a following. Two years after the founding of the city, this lost soul, calling himself the Vagabond, was elected to lead humanity as its final leader. Over the next five years, the Six would continue to expand the cities’ walls, completely securing the southern half of the continent. To the north was the land of the Ender and Nether, the source of the darkness in the world. After sending countless scouting parties into it’s treacherous lands, none of which returned, the Warrior chose his three greatest fighters and together entered the North. Within 36 hours, only the Warrior had returned, warning the others that no hope laid beyond their wall. After this incident, the Six decided to fortify their Northern borders and accept the limits of their new kingdom. 

Madness. Even in peace, its sway is always there, never lingering. The Six each divided the land into six separate states, each surrounding the first city. For the next fifteen years, there was peace in the kingdom. The Six were kind rulers, each enjoying the same amount of power as the next. But power corrupts. Power can make good men do crazy things, especially once they have become drunk from the fount. Power given to a man who is already mad, already corrupt, however, can have even greater repercussions. The Vagabond was such a man. His vision of a new world was much grimmer and primal than that of his associates. He envisioned a world in which blood and steel would rule, where only the strong survive. The power given to him by the citizens of the kingdom, only increased his blood lust and drive for more power. Leading his most faithful followers into three separate leaders houses, he would steal the power for himself. The Spartan and The Fool, the founders, and The Warrior, the strongest of the Six, were the Vagabond’s targets. Learning of the plan, the Achiever, who had been the closest of the five to the Vagabond, met his old friend on the Northern Wall and begged him to reconsider his course of action. In retaliation, the Vagabond, now calling himself the Mad King, attacked the Achiever defeating him in combat. Before the fatal blow was struck, the Warrior, Fool and Spartan appeared, having defeated the Mad King’s forces. Realizing his defeat, the Vagabond retreated beyond the Northern Wall, his final words vowing his vengeance on the five. He hasn’t been seen since. But the damage had been inflicted, just not in the way the Vagabond had envisioned. Unable to trust each other after this betrayal, the remaining five divided the kingdom amongst themselves. In the confusion and aftermath, the first city, the shining beacon of humanity’s hope, was left in ruin, and to this day remains a symbol of what had once been. Now five kingdoms stand where one once reigned. 

Madness. It is a silent but equally deadly force, and it has brought our once great nation to it’s knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who read the prologue and left feedback. I have decided post the first chapter as well, just to show a bit of the three main characters as well some Geoff content. Again any feedback, negative or positive is welcome. Depending on how well this does, I might update in the future.

Achievementburg. Humanity’s second city. Following the collapse of the first city, millions fled into the surrounding countryside. As the five new kings began to build walls between themselves, the population saw mass exoduses as families searched for each other amongst the panic. Four of the kings allowed travel between their lands, but the Achiever had made travel between other kingdoms all but impossible. The so called Mad King’s lands had been left out of the five new kingdoms, and it is considered treason in all five for any who enter the traitor’s land. The Spartan had taken the land directly south of the first city, with the Fool to his west, and the Achiever to his east. The Northeast lands had been taken by the Builder, while the Northwest was claimed by the Warrior. While there was no direct animosity between these new kingdoms, there was always a sense of distrust between them. Achievmentburg is located within the Spartan’s territory, and is the home of our hero. His destiny will shape the future of this nation, and determine whether humanity is fit to survive within this cruel world. 

 

***  
“King Geoff, we have received word from the western front… he’s ... done it again.”

 

“How much damage did the wall sustain?” the Spartan asked rubbing his eyes.

 

“None sir, and reports state that the explosion only injured two of his men.” The messenger bit his tongue to keep his laughter contained.

 

“That idiot,” the Spartan said chuckling to himself imagining the bird-like scream of the inventor as his machine explodes in front of him, “ when will he learn that the gelig cannon won’t fire for him. I just don’t understand why he continues to try in full view of our troops, when his own know what the end result will be.”

 

“Well, he was the greatest redstone architect of the Dark Ages.” the messenger said, immediately regretting his choice of words. The Spartan was not one known for complementing the Fool, unless he was forced to. 

 

But the Spartan merely laughed to himself, “Yes, at least he thought he was. It was always between him and I until Jack arrived…” he said, his voice trailing off. 

 

“Sir?”

 

“It’s nothing, as you were,” the Spartan said dismissing the messenger, “I’d like to be left to my own thoughts for the moment. I shall call if I need anything.”

 

As the messenger left, the Spartan merely stared out the window of his throne room looking toward the Western Redstone Mountains. 

 

“How the hell are you running a nation?” he thought as he remembered his old friend.  
***

 

Aiden had been running for hours. The scene he had left behind was so gruesome, he couldn’t think about it lest he wanted to be sick. His whole squad had been annihilated by the enemy forces. He was the only survivor. The betrayal that had just occurred still rattled his mind as he continued to run. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would turn on the Kingdoms, but the bloodbath he had left behind was proof enough that it had really happened. He couldn’t stop, for fear of the horde catching him. As he made his way through the Red Forest, the fog was so thick, he could barely see five feet in front of him. Even though this area was riddled with ravines, the fear of the undead drove Aiden forward. As he jumped over a fallen tree, the fog lifted, revealing a gorge. He skidded to a halt, barely stopping in time to avoid plunging to an untimely end. Aiden gazed over the edge, not seeing an end to the seemingly bottomless abyss. *Crack*. Aiden turned around to see one of the undead he had left behind. Trying to run, two more appeared from the fog to his left and three to his right. Dodging their outstretched hands, Aiden backed up to the cliff edge. Weighing his options, he thought falling to his death would be the better alternative to being eaten alive. Before the mobs could reach him, he spread his arms out and fell backwards into the abyss. As he fell, he could hear a faint voice calling to him.

 

“Join me, Aiden.” the voice whispered.

 

Aiden woke up just before hitting the bottom. As he sat up in his sweat-drenched sheets, he reached over and turned on his redstone lamp. The clock on his wall showed the time to be 5 A.M. “That dream felt so real,” Aiden thought to himself, “ I could have sworn I was in that forest.” The only time he had been to the Red Forest was on a family trip when he was younger, just before the Betrayal. His family had fled to Achievmentburg during the ensuing chaos, leaving all their belongings in their house within the Mad King’s territory. Due to the large number of loyal citizens to the traitor, many people viewed anyone who had lived in the abandoned territory as a potential threat. Many of the “King’s” subjects followed him beyond the Wall, never to be heard from again. Aiden’s father, Marquis, had been a general in the nation’s army, and a trusted advisor to the Six. While some still believed that any from the northernmost territory were loyal to the traitor, King Geoff and the Builder each vouched for Marquis’ honor. Still, the sideways glances and the constant talk behind his back weighed on Aiden. 

 

He could hear the distant sound of horses galloping up the main street, children playing in the streets and folks going about their everyday lives. Aiden got up and dressed, eating a small breakfast before heading off to work. Aiden was one of the Spartan’s messengers, a job he was given after enlisting in the army. Knowing his father had requested that he stay away from combat, Aiden had finally accepted the fact that his father was only trying to protect him. Besides, it wasn’t as if he couldn’t defend himself. In the Academy, he was among the top percent in armed combat and the best archer in the graduating class. Because of this, whenever Aiden traveled between kingdoms, he carried a bow with him at all times. 

 

As he made his way toward the castle, Aiden realized he was not alone. Glancing behind himself, he saw a hooded figure move into an alleyway between a bakery and an inn. Quickening his pace, Aiden continued to move forward, looking back frequently. The figure would hide each time. Finally, deciding to confront his pursuer, Aiden turned around and followed the figure into an alleyway. But when he reached the entrance of the alley, no one was there. Confused, Aiden moved farther into the alley to investigate, but after finding nothing, he continued down the main street that led to the castle. The pursuer had stopped following him, as far as he could tell. As he approached the moat that surrounds the castle, he waved to the operator to lower the drawbridge. Looking over the edge, Aiden could see the iron infused spikes that were submerged in the water. It was rumored that a Leviathan lived within the canal, mainly a joke that the garrison used to scare the new recruits. Still, it was not a rumor that Aiden wanted to prove, so he took a step back from the edge. As the drawbridge lowered, Aiden turned around after hearing a familiar voice yell his name.

 

“Aiden!!! Hold the bridge for me will ya!?!?” 

 

This familiar face was John, Aiden’s best friend. They had grown up together in the city of Magnolia, the traitor’s capital, just north of the first city. Like Marquis, John’s father, Damian, had been an advisor to the Six. However, he was also one of the Mad King’s lieutenants in the uprising. When the rebellion was stopped, Damian fled north with the rest of the traitor’s followers, leaving behind his family in the process. Aiden’s father saved John and his mother from execution, putting his own life on the line to vouch for their innocence. Even though the remaining five kings had declared amnesty for the families of those who had followed the Mad King, many had been killed in the aftermath, and the population still viewed them as if they were second class citizens. It was very hard for these families to obtain work, and what little they could acquire was very undesirable. Due to his connections among the Spartans armies, Marquis was able to convince the higher ups to allow John admittance to the Academy. He was one of the brightest minds of Aiden’s class, as well as the best dagger wielder in the Spartan’s Kingdom. Learning the tactics of the Fool, John had mastered the weapon rather easily, however he was not as physically gifted as Aiden, or the third figure approaching. 

 

“I swear John, one day you are going to forget to wake up in the morning.” 

 

Michelle joined John and Aiden at the base of the bridge, and punched John in the arm, causing him to fall over. Unlike Aiden and John, Michelle had grown up in the Achiever’s capital, in the city of Rose. Running away from home when she was ten, Michelle was unable to return to her home following the collapse due to the Achiever’s laws restricting movement between kingdoms. Wandering for months around the outskirts of the first city, John and Aiden found her near death from starvation and rushed her to the Academy’s infirmary. Once she recovered, she earned a scholarship to the school through her physical accomplishments. Rated as the best sword wielder in the class, she has risen in the ranks of the Spartan’s army, becoming the first female captain. Aiden couldn’t help but laugh as John picked himself off the ground.

 

“Damn man, she got you good. You gonna take that sitting down?” Aiden asked helping his friend up, all the while laughing.

 

“Nah, you know I’d never hit a girl, although some might deserve it.” John replied smiling at Michelle.

 

“Go ahead, let’s see who's still standing after I’m done with you,” she retorted laughing, “ besides, I wouldn’t want to hurt one of the King’s head strategists.”

 

“That’s right, I may just decide to put you on the front lines in the next battle.”

 

“Anyway, Aiden, have you gotten your new assignment? You don’t normally show up to the gates unless it’s urgent.” Michelle said holding John’s head under her arm. 

 

“I’m not sure. King Geoff said to meet him as soon as I could. I just got back from the Builder’s lands last night.”

 

“An audience with the King, huh? That’s odd. He normally has Malliciah tell the messengers their missions.” John said gasping for air.

 

“Looks like someone has made an impression on our “great” King.” Michelle quipped releasing John. 

 

“I know that you disagree with some of his policies, but the Spartan has done a fine job leading this state. Better than the Achiever at least.” John said rather foolishly as he stood up. 

 

Michelle punched him as he stood up and stormed off. 

 

“What the hell was that for?” John asked, his nose bleeding. 

 

“You know she doesn’t like it when we speak badly of King Ray. Even though she was cast out of the state, she still thinks of herself as a citizen of his country.” Aiden said looking in the direction she had left. “Leave her be for now. She needs some time to cool off. C’mon, let’s head inside. I’m late for my meeting.”

 

As they headed into the castle, the hooded figure stood on a rooftop across the street from the moat. Once Aiden and John left his sight, he silently receded into the shadows.   
***  
“The messenger is about to be sent out again, sir. How should I proceed?” The hooded figure asked his master.

 

“Continue to tail him and report to me if anything changes.” 

 

“When he crosses the mountains, it’ll be tough to follow him, but you can count on me sir.”

 

“Excellent Bartholomew, I know I can always trust you to finish a job.” The second man walked to the window of his inn room, the castle in full view as the sun continued to rise in the mid-morning. “ These fools believe they have seen the last of us… but the fight has only just begun Barty.”

 

“Uhhh … it’s Bartholomew, sir.” the hooded man said, rather annoyed.

 

“Whatever, you’ll be able to call yourself anything you like after our leader has retaken his position in this cesspool of a country. The revolution is still alive and well, and killing the Fool is the first step toward achieving this goal. Now go, return to your post.”

 

“Yes sir.” Bartholomew slipped out of the room, knowing his goal. He couldn’t afford to fail, unless he wanted to end up like the previous scout. They say that after the Beast was done with him, there was nothing to clean up.


End file.
